Liner layers, such as, for example, titanium nitride (TiN), are used in thin film form in a variety of applications within semiconductor technology. For example, a liner layer's ability as a diffusion barrier is important to mitigate oxygen ingress into complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices and to provide a consistent work function for uniform device operation. In addition, a liner layer, such as titanium nitride, is used as an effective diffusion barrier to prevent metals (such as copper, aluminum) from contaminating surrounding dielectric materials in back-end-of-line (BEOL), front-end-of-line (FEOL), and middle-of-line (MOL) metallization. As device dimensions continue to decrease, the ability to uniformly deposit a liner layer in smaller trenches with larger aspect ratios has required different deposition techniques other than physical based deposition. These different deposition techniques result in increased levels of contamination in the liner layer thin films. The contamination is exacerbated by the need to deposit thinner films due to spatial restrictions imposed by scaling for increased miniaturization.